Shining Star Eyes
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Mikey is new to the school, and bumps into the triplets Leo, Raph and Donnie. Can a pair of bright, reflective, shining star eyes change a hothead forever? Warning: Raph struggles to find his sexuality and has some doubts about it too.
1. Shining Star Eyes P1

**Shining Star Eyes P1**

Leo, Raph and Donnie were walking down the school hallways one morning, when the bell blares loudly to signify that the first class of the day was starting. They weren't in much of a hurry though, their class wasn't that far from their current spot. As they were walking and talking away, they didn't hear running footsteps coming at them, "Look out!" someone called out with a raspy voice who ended up colliding with Raph and sent him to the floor, along with the one that crashed into him.

Raph groaned from the fall and looked up in anger and was about to give them a piece of his mind, but when he looked up he soon forgot the anger he felt. Before him were a pair of gorgeous, sparkling sky blue eyes that reflected the golden ones Raph had. They were looking at him with an apology and concern.

But the shock got to the one that possessed such eyes and blue eyes moved away quickly along with the body that was on top of Raph, giving the golden eyed boy a full view of the person. A male, light green turtle with freckles on his cheeks, sky blue eyes and because the school they were attending allowed them to wear normal clothes, he wore a pair of light blue jeans, an orange hoody, trainers and an orange mask.

"I'm so sorry." He said quickly, holding out his hand which Raph took. The boy helped him up, and Raph just stared at him stunned with a slight warm feeling rising upon his face, barely noticeable, lucky him. Donnie cleared his throat and looked toward the sky blue eyed boy.

"I don't believe I've see you at this school before. Are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry, but I can't stay. I still have about half this block to check." He stated pointing his finger the opposite way the three boys were walking in. Leo had an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Are you having trouble finding your class? Because if so, we'd be more than happy to help." Leo said nicely, with a hint of a chuckle.

"Oh really? That would be great!" The boy said with a beaming smile, that made Raph's face heat up more "Is your friend ok? He doesn't look too good." The boy pointed to the golden eyed boy whose face was almost as red as his mask and for the first time in a while started blinking and tried to look away as if it were natural.

Donnie and Leo chuckled at their brother's face. "Yes, he's fine." They say in unison.

"Are you sure? His blood isn't rushing to his head because of the fall is it?" The boy asked in concern with guilt filling those beautiful sky blue eyes.

Raph cleared his throat, uncomfortable about the way they are talking about him as if he isn't there. "Yeah…I'm fine."

The boy sighs with relief "So you can talk, for a minute there I thought I made you go brain dead." He said with a mischievous smirk upon his lips.

"Trust me he's always like that." Donnie stated and the boy laughed. "What's your first lesson?" He asked kindly once the boy settled down his laughter.

"English in room B101c." The orange clad boy stated with a smile.

"That's interesting, that's our class as well. I'm afraid to say that you have ran past it." Leo said, not wanting to sound rude, but worried he did.

"Oh, man, I just can't catch a break." The boy huffed.

"Follow us, and for the record you should know that the red-head over here is actually our brother, not our friend." Donnie corrected the boy for his mistake earlier, even though they don't mind. Almost everyone thought they weren't related, because of their looks and personality.

"I know, considering you're all turtles, who are actually triples. I can tell that you perform the art of ninjutsu which is why you all wear masks that have their own meaning. Blue for leadership and bravery, red for strength and courage, and purple for intelligence and wisdom. Many wouldn't guess that you were related because you don't look anything alike and everyone has their own personalities so I could see why you weren't shocked when I said friend instead of brother." The boy explained with a big smile on his dile, the brothers looked at him in utter disbelief.

"How tha hell did ya know all tha'?" Raph asked in shock.

"I've been known to be a really good judge of character." He states simply.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Donnie pointed out with a frown.

"I don't know what to tell you dude, I've always been able to do it and I honestly don't know why." He said with a shrug, they couldn't help but believe that as well as feel like he was hiding something, but then again they only just met him, they didn't want to push him away. They started showing the boy to their class. "Would it be ok if I sat with you dudes? I don't really like sitting alone its awkward." They all nod their heads "Names Michelangelo by the way, but everyone calls me Mikey."

"My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. These are Donatello, Donnie, Don or just D and…" Leo said gesturing to the purple clad boy but then got interrupted.

"And I'm Raphael, but ya can call me Raph for short." Raph said confidently, wanting to show the new kid that earlier was just the shock of being knocked over, or at least he makes himself believe that's the reason, so he doesn't look like a fool.

For the rest of the day all four of them really got to know each other and somewhere during the day they had already become friends with Mikey, he fitted in really well with their little group and couldn't be any happier that the new kid was now their friend, he was a great laugh.

As the boys were heading home, Leo and Donnie couldn't resist the temptation to tease their brother. "So Raph, what was with the red face and freezing like ice this morning?" Donnie asked with a mischievous smile as he and his brothers were walking out of the school grounds.

"Isn't it obvious Donnie, our brother has finally grown a heart that only beats for the one he loves" Leo said, mocking his brother.

"I don' love Mikey, I don' even like 'im!" Raph snapped.

"Could have fooled me." Donnie chuckled.

Raph growls. "Listen to me, the both of ya! I don't like Mikey! I'm not gay! And even if I was I wouldn't like someone as annoying as him!" Raph declared, both his brothers look at him in shock not really noticing that they were no longer walking.

"Guys." Came a very familiar quiet voice from behind them, they turn to find none other than Mikey standing there.

'Oh no! How much of tha' did he hear…wait! Why do I care? I don' like him, I'm not gay and I doub' he is. I saw him checkin' out a few hot girls today. If that's gay, then I'm a flying cow tha' goes oink instead of moo.' Raph thought, shaking his head to try and get some sense back into him. 'But that doesn't explain why I froze this mornin' when I saw those gorgeous sky blue-NO! I'm not inta guys…but his eyes looked like they were feminine. Maybe tha' was it, maybe I though' he was a girl from his eyes, so seein' tha' he wasn' a girl put me inta a state of shock and disbelief, which is why I froze.' Raph smiled at the thought, but a part of him was telling him that wasn't the reason, he quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Leo asked in a bit of shock, hoping to god Mikey wasn't there that long.

"Well, I actually came to return this" Mikey took off his backpack and unzipped it, he put his hand inside the bag and grabbed something, he pulled his hand out to reveal…

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Dun! Dun! DUN! Cliff-hanger, gotta love them.

Big thanks to my beta reader, this story is awesome because of her awesomeness! Thank you Demon Kirara! You are the best!


	2. Shining Star Eyes P2

Shining Star Eyes P2

Previously: "Well, I actually came to return this" Mikey takes off his backpack and unzipped it, he puts his hand inside the bag and grabbed something, he pulled his hand out to reveal…

A red jacket with white along the sides and sleeves, with Raphael written along it's back. "You left it in science. I would have given it to you tomorrow, but your address was written on the label, so I googled it and took the quickest route hoping to catch up to you." Mikey held it out in front of him for its owner to take, Raph reached his own hand out and took it from the light grass green hand carefully, almost hesitantly. When he took the jacket, their hands touched for a split second and Raph felt his face heat up again. Mikey's hands were soft, smooth and warm, they felt comforting and somewhat magnetic because all Raph wanted to do was put his hand back on Mikey's.

'Wha' am I thinkin'? I don' wan' ta hold his hand! I'd rather try and put up with Leo for a day.' Raph thought, shaking his head, he just couldn't understand why he was acting this way, it didn't make any sense. Was he sick? Had he caught something that was making him delusional? Well, whatever the reason, Raph was going to figure it out. "Thanks." Was all Raph said, and Mikey smiled.

"That's ok." Mikey replies. "By the way, next time you say you don't like someone, try saying it differently. I know you meant like as in, having a crush on someone, but someone else may have thought that you didn't want to be their friend and they could get really offended considering you were being so friendly today." Mikey explained, making sure Raph knew why he should be more careful.

'Oh, God he heard!' Donnie thought, his eyes wide in shock. "We're so sorry, Mikey." He said quickly, not wanting Mikey to get upset or angry.

"That's fine, as I said I understood what the meaning behind it was, but if this ever happens again to anyone, someone could get really hurt." Mikey stated, with a smile. But he was saddened by it, he actually quite liked Raph, he wasn't sure if it was a crush, but it was something. "Well, see you tomorrow." Mikey smiles and waves then leaves, the boys saying their own goodbyes to his retreating form.

The rest of the way home was uneventful. Leo and Donnie lectured Raph about what he said, and upsetting Mikey. When they got home, their father asked them how their day was, and everything the boys said had the name Mikey involved. They eventually told their father who he was and how well they got along, and how Raph almost ruined the friendship they'd already made. When they finished telling their father what had happened at school with Mikey, Splinter asked to speak with Raph alone in the dojo.

Their father was a short grey rat named Hamato Yoshi, but everyone who was friends with the rat called him Splinter. He was taller than the boys at the moment, but knew that by the time they turn 18 they'd no doubt be taller than him. "My son, how did you and Michelangelo meet this morning? I know your brother have already told me, but I want to hear it from you." Splinter asked. So the rose leaf green turtle explained, he told his father how Mikey had ran into him, and without realising, he told his father that his face became red, and he froze like ice after seeing the turtle, but then quickly told his father how he felt about the situation.

"It sounds to me that you may have a crush, my son." Splinter told him, Raph looked at him in shock, his mouth hanging open and his gold eyes wide.

"I don' like Mikey! Not like that, I don' nor will I ever have a crush on Mikey! I'm not gay!" Raph defended.

"It is not wrong to like another boy, my son. I hope you know that." Splinter said gently.

"I know tha'. I'm no' against it or nothin', I'm just not gay." Raph explains rubbing the back of his neck.

"That is not what you told me or your brothers, you said it was disgusting." Splinter reminded him. Raph just shook his head.

"No, I didn' mean it like tha'! I don' think it's disgustin', I just…shouldn' be thinkin' these things if I'm straight." Raph explains, he was being honest, he didn't thing being gay was bad or disgusting, he just said it was because he was angry and confused. "Shouldn't I?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Perhaps you should meditate on it, my son, try and find out how you truly feel and if you cannot do that, then I suggest you act upon it." Splinter explains, but Raph was confused.

"Wha' do ya mean 'act upon it'?" Raph asked, making sure to repeat the words that confused him.

"Ask Michelangelo out on a date and see how you feel." Splinter suggested. Raph considers the option and decides to meditate on it, hoping that's all he'll need to do to figure this out.

"Thanks dad." Raph says as he sits on the floor and crosses his legs.

"You are welcome my son, just remember that I am always here to help you, and that I love you no matter what." Splinter smiles before leaving the dojo so Raph could be alone as he meditated.

Meanwhile with Mikey, he was a bit upset. He thought the boys really liked him, well they do but when Raph said he didn't like him, even though he knew what kind of like he was talking about, the words still hurt. He got home were his older brother Leatherhead, a 6-foot crocodile who wore a white top, black tie and trousers, was there to welcome him home. "Michelangelo, welcome home. How was your first day?" Leatherhead asks his younger brother.

"It was great, I ran into these dudes named Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, who were kind enough to show me were my class was and they let me sit with them because we had the same lesson. We became great friends within one day! That was so cool! Raph forgot his jacket so I went to return it, but when I caught up with them, Leo and Donnie were teasing Raph about something, then Raph burst out saying he didn't like me and stuff. That's when I realised they were teasing him about having a crush on me, but to hear the words…it still kind of hurt." Leatherhead nods his head understanding everything.

"Well, why don't you and I watch a film and we can talk about this once the film is over." Leatherhead suggests, knowing that films or video games were the best distraction for his brother. So they sat down and decided to watch Ride Along, because it always made Mikey and Leatherhead laugh.

To Be Continued

Again, big thanks to my beta reader, this story is awesome because of her awesomeness! Thank you Demon Kirara! You are the best!


End file.
